The Girl With The Sapphire Eyes
by NeverGrowUp00
Summary: Hey oncers! This will be a Panfic for those robbie kay fans!summary: being alone was hard on emily until she met someone like her. Time stood still in Neverland until one day, he confessed his love for Emily and the clock started ticking. What will happen now that pan is aging and everything is growing. Spoiler alert! Someone has a baby (; totally changing pans back story. R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

**Emily ' s POV**

Sixteen. I was finally sixteen. Old enough to take care of myself and finally leave this place that's like hell. What if he came after me ?

He'd kill me.

"Emily! " I heard Bill yell as he slammed the door shut. Oh no, he's home and he's drunk. No not again I can't go down there.

"Emily!" He yelled again.

"I'm going" I yelled as I started to go down the stairs from my so called room. I was full of fear. Not knowing what Bill will do this time. "Yes Bil-"

He slapped me right across my face with a great force that was sure to leave a bruise.

"What did I tell you about yelling at me!"He yelled as he rose his hand up about to give me another beat. I rose my hands to my face trying to shield myself from him. He grabbed me by my wrists and jerked me up to face him.

"I'm sorry Bill, I - just-"I stuttered trying to let the words come out of my mouth.

"Oh no. You just nothing. You need a punishment." He said gripping my wrists tighter."a punishment that will teach you a lesson" He said shoving me against the wall and starting to move his hands around my body.

"No please , stop!" I pleaded my eyes full or tears and fear in my voice."Stop please" I continued trying to push him off of me but he was too strong."stop! STOP!" I yelled as I sent him flying across the room hitting the wall and falling.

I walked over , having no idea of what I just did, to look at him. He was still breathing but unconscious. Now was the time I could escape. Without a thought, I ran up to my room grabbed a bag and stuffed in the little amounts of belongings I had. I put on my boots and grabbed my cloak. I saw that there was a bag full of coins and took them. I made my way to where Bill was laying.

"I hope you rot in hell." I gritted my teeth as I ran out of the house. I had no idea where I was going, but somewhere else Is better than that house.

I ran through the woods as fast as my legs could take me. Trying to get as far as i could from that man's house, finally being free. I ran until I could no more. I ran for about two hours, yet I had the smallest Idea of where I was. I sat on a rock, trying to grasp some air and calm my heart rate when I saw a little house about half a mile away. I got up at walked towards the house. I could see that there was a chimney with smoke coming out of it. The house was small but Seemed warm. I walked up and knocked on the door. To my surprise an old woman opens the door with a younger woman, a few years older than me pointing an arrow right to my face.

I gasped raising my hands up." Please mam, I-I mean no harm. Just , need a place to stay for the night. Please."

"Are you alone?" Asked the younger woman eyeing me down intensely.

"Yes, please I have no where else to go, I-I'm lost." I answered putting my arms down to the side.

The old woman signaled the younger woman to put the arrow down. She looked at me carefully. Observing my eyes with quite attention.

"Oh you poor child. Come in ,you're freezing."the old woman said slightly grabbing my arm to lead me into the house.

I looked back to see the younger woman closing the door and locking it secure. I turned back to follow the old woman who signaled me to sit down in one or the chairs in what seemed to be a lovely living room.

"please child have a seat, tell me your name?" The old woman said sitting besides me.

"My name is Emily, but please to tell anyone I'm here, I-I ran away."I muttered looking away down to the ground.

"Oh honey look and me" She said cupping my face and turning to the side. "My goodness child, who did this to you?"

I lifted my hand to touch my cheekbone and felt a big bump.

"It's a long story.. please don't tell anyone, you know me, he's an evil person. I don't want to cause problems. " I began to tear up.

"No child don't cry, we don't want those pretty little eyes of yours to get ugly." She said giving me a soft cloth.

"You think my eyes are pretty?" I asked her. All my life I've been teased about my eyes and called ugly.

"Of course child! They're beautiful! Now child , I now you must be hungry" the old woman began to say as she got up and made some tea and brought my a toast with butter."So here take this."

I devoured the toast and almost chugged down the tea. It was the best I've had in weeks. After I finished I looked around the house. There was a small kitchen with a table with four chairs. There was two other doors which seemed to be two other rooms.

"So Emily right? " the younger woman asked me. I nodded. "I'm Rebecca but you can call me Red." Red said as she extended her hand out to me. I shook her hand. Then drew my hand back slowly observing it. I looked at both my hands and remembered what I had done earlier, they began to shake.

"Oh are you cold? "Red asked me bringing me back to what was happening.

"N-no it's just that, I did something but I don't know what it was. Magic?" I questioned myself.

"Are you a fairy? " Red asked me with an interested look upon her face.

"A fairy? No i can't be , I'm not anything special. My hands they just did something unusual. " I began to shake , afraid of what was going on.

"No no here calm down put these on." Red said handing me a pair of black leather gloves.

I carefully put them on and relaxed a little." Thank you, this helps so much." I told Red.

"No no don't worry about here let me take you to my room I could give you something to wear while you clean yourself up a little, Granny put some water to boil so you can take a warm bath. " She said as she walked me to her room which had a lovely little bed next to bigger bed, then to one side a dresser and mirror, and to the other was a curtain which covered a bath tub.

"Here you go child" Granny said walking Into the room with a bucket full of warm water . "There is soap and a sponge it there. "

"Thank you very much, I've never take a bath with warm water." I said as I walked over to the bathtub.

"Here I'll leave you clothes on the bed, you can leave your dirty clothes in the basket. " Red said walking out.

I quickly took my bath with warm water which felt so nice . I looked around the curtain to see if the door was closed before I changed and it was. I was so ashamed of my body, and the scars and bruises that I wished would disappear were highly visible in my naked status.

I put on the clothes that Red had left me and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a teal long sleeve dress that was really baggy, so I looked around a saw a long strand of green fabric on the floor and used it as a belt. I combed my hair with my fingers and let the soft waves fall. I looked like if I was dead. So pale and skinny. My eyes were the only interesting thing about me, they seemed to glow. But the weren't glowing, they just looked like that compared to my dark brown wavy hair.

I kept on looking at myself in the mirror. I saw my bruised cheek and touched. I closed my eyes and remembered of what had happened. How I wish it would disappear.

Suddenly I felt a tingle on my cheek and opened my eyes and saw that it was heeling right before my eyes.

I couldn't believe what just had happened. I healed myself with just a touch. I started skating again. I was so afraid of what was happening to me. I looked for the gloves that Red had given to me and put them on. I felt a bit better, maybe the gloves calm me down. After a little while I went out the room to see what Granny and Red were doing.

"No there's just something about her that's special, maybe she can help me get him back-"

"Get who back? " I cut Red off. "Who are you talking about?

"Oh Emily , you're done. T-the dress looks very nice on you." Red said ignoring my question.

"Thank you but please tell me what you were talking about." I pleaded. Granny and Red looked at each other. Granny nodded.

"Well child you see, you are a magical person. Five years ago there was a boy who would come in the night and play these pipes. We couldn't hear anything but my dear Red's son did. He followed the music which lead him to the woods . Red stopped him twice, but the third time we had no idea until it was too late. He was gone, but no one knows where they went. People say that there is a man, I believe by the name of Rumpelstiltskin , who can help."

"But why don't you ask him?"I interrupted

"Because child, he tricks people and always wants something in return. But you child, your magic can help us, since Rumple is just like you." She continued.

"Like me? No you must be misunderstanding, I don't know how to control this magic you're talking about, how do you expect me to help you? I'm sorry about your son , I really am but, I can't help you. I could barely help myself."

"But I can help you, I'll help you learn to defend yourself. If there's something I know is how to fight. I'll teach how to fight and you could use your magic to bring Jimmy back to me." Red advised.

"I'd love to help you but, you see , I just found out I had magic today, I've never used it in my life so I don't know how to control it-"

"Rumple. He can help you, I-I know he can't be trusted but once he sees that you're like him, never want you to leave. You are powerful ,I can see it in your eyes. Please help me get my son back."Red pleaded.

How could I say no to these people who have helped me very much in such little time. Maybe if I go to this Rumple guy, he can explain to me about this magic I have. Then i could help Red get her son back. But what if Bill finds me? I should've killed him when I had the chance.

"When do those fighting lessons start?" I asked. Red's face seemed to light up with a smile once I asked that question.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning. Now you need to rest here you can stay in my room. Here's your bag. I think you need it." Red said handing my bag to me.

"Thank you." I said walking away.

Once I got in the room I left my bag in the floor next to me. I was thinking of taking off my gloves but I decided not to. I fell fast asleep once my head touched the pillow.

_"On the night of her sixteenth birthday, her powers with blossom and they will grow much more powerful that anyone else's. She will be a great threat to you. She will defeat you-" said a voice of a man._

_"What can I do to prevent this? There has to be a way, I can't bear to kill her. She's my daughter please. " said a voice of a woman._

_"Send her away. Then you will have to go away from here. Your memories and everyone else's will be erased . But you will have a hole in your heart that could only be filled with the love of a child, you are to have a son. But if you fail to this she will find you, little will you know that's it's her. That is all I can say. "_

I woke up the next morning for fighting lessons. We practiced every day until what felt to be twelve years that passed but I didn't change at all. I was still sixteen. But I now I mastered fighting. I could bring down anything that came to hurt me. Except I wasn't good at surprises. I learned that the only way to control my magic was to keep my gloves on and to not think about it. I was well prepared for this day. Today I will set out to look for Rumple then, find my way to where this piper boy took Jimmy. Hopefully this will also help me find where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was chilly as always. I took a quick bath and put on my favorite hunting clothes. I wore a long sleeve brown v-neck shirt that reached mid thigh with black tights and my brown boots that I've had for the longest time. I put my gloves on and braided my hair to the side and let loose strands roam freely. After I finished getting ready I packed my bag. I rolled a small blanket into it and grabbed a small pouch that I filled with some gold coins that I took from Bill, the rest I was going to leave to Granny. I then went outside Red's room to see that Granny had cooked breakfast.

" Eat up child" She said handing me a plate of scrambled eggs with toast and butter. "Here I made you bread for your trip to find Rumpelstiltskin. " She said handing me a bread wrapped in a white napkin.

"Thank you Granny. " I said as I put it in my bag.

I finished my breakfast and Granny took my plate. I grabbed the bag with gold coins and I handed it to Granny.

"What's this child? " She said opening the bag."Oh no this is too much I can't take this."

"No Granny you can. It's for everything you've done for me. Please take it. I can't take it with me, you have better use for it than me." I told her as i grabbed my bag.

"Thank you very much child." Granny said giving me a hug.

"Now where are you going without a weapon? " I heard Red say from behind me. I turned around to see Red holding a bow and arrows on her hands.

"Wow where did you get these?" I said taking them from her and taking a good look at them.

"I know people, oh and there's this little guy just in case. " She said handing me a dagger attached to a belt.

"Wow thank you very much, for everything. " I thanked her while I put the belt on.

"Oh and here you go, how would you know where to go without a map and compass. " Red gave me a map. I opened it but there was nothing. The compass was rather nicely decorated.

"How am I supposed to read this map if there's nothing on it? " I said as I showed it to her.

"Oh you see once you set foot out of this house , you wish on where you have to go and it will appear on the map." Red answered as she opened the door. "Now are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No just stay here with Granny , I'll be fine and I will bring Jimmy back to you. Promise." I said as I put my cloak on. I tied it loosely then put my arrows on my back and put my hood up. "Well I should go now while the day is still young." I said hugging them.

"Be careful child." Granny said.

"Bye Emily! " Red waved at me.

I stepped out of the house and took a few steps. I paused and took out the map and opened it.

I closed my eyes and breathed. "I wish to go to Rumpelstiltskin's."

Nothing happened then slowly the map started to glow. Then trees appeared and rivers. At last in the middle of the trees was a dagger with Rumpelstiltskin written in it. Well maybe that's where he is so I set out to that direction.

I walked through the forest for about an hour but no sign of anything or anybody. Suddenly a flock of birds flew ahead of me. That meant that something was coming. I drew an arrow and positioned it, I was ready for what was coming. Everything was silent, no birds were chirping or anything. The only thing I could hear was the of the rivers close by. I looked around but nothing was moving. I walked slowly making sure I don't make a sound. Suddenly a deer ran right past me. It stopped and looked back. I slowly walked up to it and stretched my hand out.

"Shhhh I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." I spoke to the deer.

It seemed to understand me that it let me pet him. I stroked his head, he was so soft. I reached into my bag and took out a piece of bread and offered it to him. He ate it right out of my hand. I kept on stroking him but suddenly he fell to the ground and made a shrieking sound that scared me. I dropped my bow and looked for what was wrong with him and found an arrow that was deep into its back. I could see the pain in his eye's. I remember of the day I healed my bruised face and thought if I could heal him.

I took my gloves off and pulled out the arrow. It groaned a little from the pain. I put my hand over the wound and simply wish for it to be gone. It suddenly began to glow until it disappeared. I couldn't believe what I just did. I was so happy I hugged the dear.

"Hey! What are you doing with my kill?!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me.

"Run." I whispered to the deer. It obeyed and ran away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yelled again this time sounding closer.

I grabbed my gloves and put them on and stood up. I turned around and my body went cold. I couldn't believe that not even a half a mile away from me was the monster I grew up with.

"You!" He began to run up to me. I tried to run away but he caught up to me." You stupid little thief. You think you can run away again?!" He grabbed me by the hips and tried to pick me up. I screamed and kicked to try to get away but I was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I kicked. He finally released my but caught my foot causing me to fall. I could see that three feet away was my bow. I tried to kick him away but he pulled me.

"Stupid girl I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He yelled as I felt him on top of me. Then i felt it. He had hit my head with something hard. I stretched my hand out to the bow but my vision began to blur. The last thing I saw was Bill flying and crashing on a tree as he fell just like rag doll to the floor. Then i blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the forest anymore but in a meadow. It seemed to be early in the morning,but how? I slept that much?

I got up and felt kind of dizzy but I managed to balance myself.

"Awake already eh?" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw a boy around my age with a green tunic and dark brown pants.I searched around for my bow and arrows but I didn't have them."Looking for these? " He held up my bow and arrows.

"Who are you?" I asked moving my hand down to my belt where I remembered I had my dagger.

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

_**Hey oncers! I hope you all have liked what I've written so far! Please read and review that would be amazing! I will try to do fast update but only you guys review, plus I want to know your thoughts. Well I'm out oncers! **_

_**Ps. Omg robbie kay is uff lol 3 **_

_**pps. Yeah I'm out! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want with me, where am I?" I angrily said as a slammed him against a tree and placed my dagger on his neck.

"You got fire. I like fire." He smirked.

"Good for you. Now answer me before I rip your throat out." I tightened the grip on my dagger.

"Now now, there's no need for that, Emily right?" I went cold. How does this guy know me? "That is your name, right? It's funny how you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." He grabbed my hand and began to push my hand with the dagger away but I tried to push it back at him.

"Last time you saw me? W - what are you talking about? How do you know my name? " I asked pushing him harder against the tree.

"I know everything, now put the dagger down"He tried to push it away again. I pushed back but he was stronger. "Don't fight me, I don't want you to get hurt." He stroke my cheek.

"The only one getting hurt is you!" I kicked him in the middle and as soon as he fell I ran not knowing where but somewhere away from him.

I ran past many trees and plants but all of the sudden I was trapped in a net.

"Ahh! " I had realized that I had stabbed myself on the hand with my dagger.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to run with sharp objects?" I heard Peter say. I looked around until I saw him coming out of the shadows. How did he find me I thought I had left him behind.

" I don't have parents. " I said as I put the dagger away and started to apply pressure on my hand. I heard him mumbled something but I couldn't understand him.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Oh that that make two of us then." He smirked as he walked by a tree and rested his back on it.

"Get me out of here!" I spat.

"Not unless you promise not to run away again." He said raising an eyebrow as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Fine whatever, just get me out." I said rolling my eyes.

"As you wish. " He took out his dagger and cut the rope that had me hanging from a tree causing me to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh could've at least slowed it down." I said as I sat up. I looked to where he was at and he stuck his hand out to help me but I refused it. I got up by myself and dusted my pants off. "Now what do you want? There's somewhere I need to be and I'm just wasting my time with you."

"So bossy eh. Perhaps I could help you-" He started to say.

"I don't need your help, I just need to leave-"

"No one can leave Island without my permission. "

What?! An ISLAND? ! "What are you talking about? Where are we?"

" Welcome to Neverland Emily." He said as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

"Wait stop." I pulled away. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my camp, come on trust me-" He stuck his hand out.

"I don't trust you, I barely know you-"

"You barely knew Red and her Grandmother yet you happily stayed with them for about twelve years." He smirked.

"They're different - wait how the hell do you know that? "

"I told you I know everything, now stop being stubborn or I'll have to use my way to take you to camp." He said walking around me and stopping behind me. He moved so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to go through this again. I clutched my fist and was ready to defend myself. I felt him lay fingers on my back." Now start walking or-"

"Or what!" I punched him right in the face. And started to run.

"Boys after her!" I heard him yell.

Out of nowhere I heard many shouts from boys behind me. I looked back and saw a group of guys in black and brown cloaks running with torches and bows after me. I ran through many plants and bushes. I kept on running until I was caught on a cliff. I looked down and saw that the ocean was about 400 foot down. I couldn't go anywhere ,I was trapped. The boys in cloaks soon arrived at where I was and circled me. I looked behind me to the ocean and back to the boys.

"You wouldn't. " said a tall boy with dirty blond hair on his face holding a spear.

"Try me." I smirked jumping off the cliff it no the ocean.

As I fell, I closed my eyes and felt myself crash into the water. I moved my arms and swam to the surface to get some air. As i floated, I looked around to see how far I was from the island.

"Oh look a human." I heard female voice say as i turned around.

"She looks lost." Said a woman with wet orange hair."Maybe we can help her."

The two women seemed to be naked until one of them went into the water and a fishtail followed her.

"You're mermaid? " I asked looked amazed. I've never seen a creature like this.

"Oh hahaha isn't she adorable. " laughed one of the mermaids. "It's a shame, she's beautiful too. To bad NO ONE can be more beautiful than us." They started to swim in circles around me.

"No, no-" one of them grabbed my foot and dragged me down into the water. I tried to fight back but the grabbed me and started to pull on my clothes until they ripped them off. They pulled on my hair and arms. I couldn't fight to more I needed air. My eyesight started to black out as I filled my lungs with water. All I could hear where the mermaids screaming and crying until I closed my eyes and felt nothing..


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to see brown hair just a few millimeters away. I felt pressure in my mouth and found it hard to breath. I coughed out a lot of water and sat up. I looked over to see Peter in a cloak right next to me with a hand on my back. The ground was wet and I was full of sand. I was shaking and felt cold. He tried to get me up but I flinched away from him and looked down to notice I was completely naked. I started to drag myself away from him but he took off his cloak and put it around me.

"Stop, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." His voice sounded different from our last encounter, almost sweet. I tried to say something but my throat hurt and I still coughed a little. He put his hand on my cheek and moved my face to his. I know he could see the fear in my eyes but then he moved his his head in disagreement.

"You're burning with fever let me take you to camp. " He got me up to my feet and I tried to walk but I stumbled and almost fell until he lifted me up. "You should hold on tight." He said as a speed of wind hit us, then all of the sudden we were in the middle of the woods next to a bonfire. He carried me into a treehouse looking room and layed me on a bed. I sat up and wrapped the cloak around me trying not to show anything as he turned around and walked away.

"Where am I?" He turned around round and raised an eyebrow.

"Why we're at my camp" He waved his hand over me and I was dressed and my hair cleaned.

"What ? H-how did you do that?" I asked as I looked down at what I was wearing which was a tight green dress that exposed part of my breast. I didn't like how this made me feel, he looked at me just the way Bill would when he was drunk.

"Well its something I like to call magic" He said making this things with his hands.

"Magic? You have magic too?!" I stood up and sounded almost surprised.

"Ahh so you do have magic ehh" He he said walking around me. "Lets see what you can do."

"I can't do anything, I mean I can I just don't know how." I said looking away.

"My what a shame, pretty girl with magical powers but doesn't know how to use them. Well, let me teach you." He grabbed my hand where I had stabbed myself and with a simple hand wave , it was healed. "Now it's your turn."

I looked at my arm and saw a lot of scratches. I waved my hand over it but nothing happened.

"You just have to think about it, remember like you did with the deer."

Like I did with the deer? "Wait you saw me heal him? You were there?"

"I was always there, you just never noticed. Come on try again." He said with a grin."just focus."

I remembered how I had healed the deer, I just thought about it. I closed my eyes and slowly waved my hand over my arm. I opened my eyes and saw my arm. I ran my hand through it and it felt so smooth.

"Now try the rest of your body." I waved my hands over my face and the rest of my arm, I really couldn't do much since peter was present so i planned on healing the rest of me later.

"Is that it? Well I thought you would heal the rest of you since I've already seen you naked but it's alright" He said walking up to me,"I don't want to make you feel" He leaned really close to me and whispered into my ear " uncomfortable"

A chill went down my spine and I sprung around away from him." Well um thanks for teaching ne and the clothes but I really have to go. " I said walking away but he grabbed my arm with a hard grip.

"I told you, no one leaves Neverland without my permission. Boys!" He yelled. Two boys came in, the one with dirty blond hair and a younger one with black hair. "Felix take her to her tent, and Jimmy gather the boys."

My room?! Wait Jimmy? No he was somewhere with a piper boy.

"Wait no , let me go please-" Peter cut me off with the wave of a hand and soon I was feeling drowsy and blackout...

Peter's POV

"Just take her away , I have things to take care of." I ordered them away. Felix walked away with Emily in his arms but then stopped.

"Oh and by the way, your shadow came back." He kept on walking. I walked out into the woods and saw all the boys hanging around the bonfire. I left camp and made way to my thinking tree where I always met with my shadow.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Get to the details."

"They boy, he's reunited with his mother. Soon he'll be brought here, our plan is going well."

"splendid, how long until we have to act?"

"Let a year pass by and so they can interact as mother and son. On the other hand,what are you what are you planning on doing with the girl? "

"She has the purest heart, more pure that Snow White's. Being the daughter of the two most powerful beings makes her the most powerful yet. I will teach her how to use magic and get her to trust me so that if Henry's plan doesn't work, she will be my back up plan."

"There's one problem with that. She doesn't have dark magic-"

"Oh but she will, she may be innocent but I will corrupt her and make her heart turn black as coal for, Peter Pan never fails. "

Emily ' s POV

I woke up from a sleep that I didn't intend to have. I looked around me and saw that I was in a different tent. It wasn't quite as big as Pan's but it was nice. Wait Pan! He put me to sleep, well I'm sure of that. I got up from bed and made my way to a door.

"Going somewhere? " I almost jumped. I turned around to see Pan in front of me.

" I-I was just looking around." I took a step back so there was sufficient space between us.

"So Emily, I was thinking since you're going to spend quite some time in Neverland, we should get to know each other better. "

"What do you want to know? "

"Just the basic stuff. You know like your age what you like. We can make it a game." He said with a smirk.

"I don't like to play games-"

"Alright then let's make it simple," He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed and sat down. "I'll just ask you a question and you answer the you ask me okay. "

"Um sure okay.."

"So what's your age?"

"Well I'm supposed to be like twenty-eight years old but somehow I've haven't aged for twelve years since I turned sixteen so, you can say I'm sixteen. How about you?"

"It's funny, I'm supposed to be around forty years old but I've haven't ground since I was eighteen, you you can say I'm eighteen." I laughed a little and he just looked at me. "So what happened to you?" My face dropped.

"What do you mean? I got attacked by two mermaids."

" I mean your scar right below your belly button. "

I've never told anyone about it. I didn't want to tell Pan, but what do I say. "I um I fell from a tree and landed on a sharp rock." I mumbled and looked away.

"Tell me the truth. I know you're lying."

I took a deep breath and started to tell him. "When I was fourteen, i used to live with this man , he would come home drunk all the time. One night he came really drunk and beat me and even forced me to sleep with him. A week later i found out I was pregnant. I didn't say anything but a few months later i started showing until he noticed and thought it was some other man's kid and so he grabbed a knife and stabbed me and ripped the baby out of me. I passed out and woke up in a tiny room my clothes soaked in blood. It was horrible.." I started to tear up, but I turned to look at him.

He was staring at something in the distance. "It was that man right? "I gave a confused look." The man that was attacking you when I saved you."He was right. I nodded. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. "

"What did you do? Did you-" I realized what he did. He'd killed him. "What do you want with me? Why did you want to know that ? Do you want to know my weaknesses and kill me-"

"Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would've let you die with that man or the mermaids. "He was right again. " and besides you have magic, so do I. I could teach you how to use it and with that you'll be powerful enough to to defend yourself. Here let's go outside, there's a celebration. "

He stood up and Walked out. I followed him outside where there was a lot of boys dancing around the bonfire.

"What are you celebrating? " I asked as I caught up to him.

"Why Emily we're celebrating you! You're our new lost girl! "

"Lost girl? No , what are you talking about? "

"Here let me play a song to get you in the party mood" He took out a set of pipes and started playing it.

At first I didn't hear anything. Slowly, I heard a beautiful melody. I suddenly wanted to dance. Why did I I then remembered what Red had told me. Her son went with a boy who played pipes. It all made sense now. ..

_**please read and review guys! Really want to see what yall think! !**_


End file.
